A Day In The Life: Red X
by kobez2.0
Summary: Follow Red X as he goes about the rigors of daily life of a teenaged super-thief. Internal monologues and sarcasm abound. Rated T for now. It may change but I doubt it. Basically any in put is welcome, just be nice.
1. Chapter 1

A Day In The Life: Red X

Hi. My name's... Well that's not important. But you can call me Red X, or Red, or 'X'. Or you can be like this one alien chick and call me 'seXy'. I know what you're thinking, how do you pronounce a capital 'X'? Right? Well I'm not sure, but she does it... But I digress. I'm here because I'm about to break into that there museum. Your here cuz I'm bored, and my pet rock isn't much on conversation, more on that later. People ask how I can be a career thief at nineteen. They don't actually know how old I am but you know what I mean. But It's not the how, the how is easy, what they should be asking is 'why'. But they never do. It's actually pretty easy once you get a fence or someone to commissions your 'services', but I'm getting a little bit ahead of myself. Maybe I should explain how it works first.

First thing you need is a fence, or two, or five, depending on where you operate, how much stuff you gotta hock, and how paranoid you are. After that you steal stuff then take it to a fence and he (or 'she' in some cases) will buy it from you, anything from jewels to cars. Most of them specialise in moving certain kinds of hot merchandise. The rich shady people are connected to all kinds of fences, and when they want something specific they go to the fences who recommend you. If you're good. And I'm good, very good, the best even. I know, modest right? Any way that's what I'm doing here; some rich dude wants me to steal this small golden statue thing, looks a pile of trash to me but I guess that's what you call modern art. And that brings me to the 'why'. And truthfully there's lots of reasons. Collecting a fat payment from the rich guy (he's good for it, I checked), the big payout the insurance company is going to have to make tomorrow (their bastards you can ask anyone) the challenge of indirectly going head to head with the brightest minds at some high-brow alarm company. Then there's the immediate payoff: the adrenaline rush, just look at it, the only thing between me and the museum roof is a few dozen feet of air. Next comes the most thrilling part. I place my right foot into the blank expanse in front of me and shift my weight forward...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: everything in the story is owned by other people, I'm only doing this for fun and feed back

A/N: Im not 100 happy with how this turned out, but odds are I was never going to be, so here you go. Also I couldn't do this to well with the monologue style writing, but I hope you like it.

A Day In The Life: Red X

Red X crouched on the top of some non-descript office building, in fact the only special thing about this particular building is that it was right next to the museum he was about to rob. He opened a small black communicator adorned with a crimson 'X' and peered at the read out.

_Good, all the titans are in the tower_.

He had gotten the idea for the communicator's appearance from the titans communicators, and he got the necessary software and security codes from Robins own communicator. He'd broken into the tower while Jinx and her crew had made a distraction and stolen Robin's spare communicator.

_Stupid traffic light never even noticed it was missing._

He glanced at his surroundings again, more from habit than necessity. He stood upright on the ledge and began stretching his legs to relieve the stiffness and cramps that he'd collected over the last several minutes, and stepped out into the night. He fell for several seconds before grabbing the bottom corners of his cape and using it like a parachute to slow his decent. He touched the roof top with barely a crunch of gravel and moved silently towards the ventilation shaft.

_Funny how no one ever thinks to secure these properly._

He popped the grate off and set it on the ground before slipping inside. After nearly ninety minutes of disabling security systems, checking for unwanted surprises, stealing the statue and reactivating the security systems.

_Gotta make sure no one knows I was here._

He was back on the roof, replacing the grate. Statue secured in a bag strapped across his back and hiding under his cape. On the way out he purposely tripped a silent alarm.

_They should be here in 3, 2-_

'Red X!'

_Yeah, he really yells the bad guys name like that. _

'Robin!' _see how he likes it._

'Titans, GO!' and X reacted. He shot a sticky 'X' at beast boy and immobilised him as the goo hardened, he sprinted at Cyborg and activated an EMP to confuse is robotic components. His brain would say 'run' and his body would sit, that sort of thing. It never would have worked without the information he got from the Titans own computer via robins stolen comm. Now it was Red X versus Robin, Raven and Starfire.

_Ok, ok, ok, need a plan... Got it! Raven has the most versatile powers so I should take care of her first. Lucky it's so easy._

X reached under his cape and withdrew a small round gizmo that he had Gizmo make for him, and lobbed it towards Raven.

_Just gotta break her concentration_

The device popped open.

"THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS" Blasted from the tiny speakers in the modified music player. He watched as the black aura around Ravens hands flickered before she lowered to the roof top unsteadily, falling the last few feet and landing with an irritated groan, hands clamped over her ears.

Robin was rushing him but was taken out by the tentacle of a thrashing Beast Boy, who had now turned into a giant squid in a vain attempt to escape the sticky substance.

_Well that was unexpected._

Cyborg was moving incredibly slowly, trying to get a handle on his new control scheme.

X prided himself on several things; being the world's greatest _and best looking_ thief, knowing his target, always having an out, and knowing his opponents. So he was surprised when Starfire came down to engage him in combat rather than throw starbolts around.

_I never would have expected someone who looked like __that__ to be smart enough to try pull a fast one like this._

He dodged a few sloppy punches and kicks, just about the finesse and repertoire of fighting moves he'd expect from someone who could throw explosive energy from her hands.

_You know she's strong as all hell, but not real fast._

After evading her futile attacks got boring Red decided to switch it up a bit.

Up until now Red X had been dodging her attacks so when she dropped back into a sloppy boxer's stance X took his chance and lunged forward and grabbed her left hand with his right and placed his left hand on her hip. Red took advantage of her surprise and began to sway to the song that never ends.

_Billy owes me twenty bucks, sucker._

Then he spun her around and activated his suits teleportation when her back was turned.

Starfire stopped spinning and shook her head to regain her bearings.

"Thanks for the dance cutie!" She looked up towards where she guessed the voice was coming from, and was just able to make out the silhouette of Red X waving. "We should do it again sometime!" and he strode away, vanishing from sight behind the building. Starfire moved to give chase, but when she heard Robin groan"dammit Beast Boy.." she decided to go to her friend.

A/N2: I currently have no ideas to continue this story, but if anyone wants me to just give me ideas and I'll see what I can do.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks to my reviewers, at least one more chapter is in the works, beyond that is anyone's guess (including yours_ hint, hint_.) as always feed back is welcome and appriciated. Also there is a curse or two in this chapter. someone uses the 'F word' GASP!!

Disclaimer: standard disclaimers apply.

A Day in the Life: Red X

Robin was furious

Upon returning to the tower, the Titans latest defeat to Red X still leaving a bitter taste in his mouth, and the Tower was in ruins. On the Main door was a gigantic picture of Robin, he was posing with his hands balled into loose fists placed on his hips, his chest was puffed out and he was staring into the distance. On the whole it was a flattering portrait, except to the heading 'THE TRAFFIC LIGHT!' was engraved, along with the rest of the picture, into the four inch thick plate steel door for the entire world to see. All the Titans were laughing hysterically except for one; Starfire peered at the door for a moment before looking to Robin.

"Please friend Robin, why does it say 'the traffic light' on our door?"

"Because he dresses up in green, red and yellow and tells us to 'go' while telling bad guys to stop" Ravens monotone informed. "Just like a traffic light" she added, unable to keep the amusement from her normally stoic voice.

"Oh." Came Starfire's reply. "The comparison is most humorous!" she declared with a huge smile on her face.

Robin was Furious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been close to a month since Red X had decided he was bored enough to call out the Titans. He still chuckled at the memory of Robin staring dumb founded at the larger than life picture of himself engraved into the main door to Titans Tower. And after a month that memory was no longer enough to amuse him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been almost a month since anything had been heard from Red X, then one night an alarm was tripped at the Jump City Museum, upon arriving the titans were greeted on the roof by a note stuck in place by a sticky X. The note read 'wish you were here. X.'

That had been nearly three weeks ago, and it had happened at least a half dozen times since then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Red X was hanging out with the Hive kids; Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, and Billy. He normally didn't make social calls, but it was fun to watch Jinx blush and stutter at his come-ons. And he was here to replenish his stock of various 'X' themed weapons. He was perfectly capable of making his own equipment, but having Gizmo do it meant that he'd have to drop by every now and then. And Jinx' nervousness was so much fun.

"Here you go barf bag." Gizmo said as he came up to X and unceremoniously dropped his gear into his lap. "Come back in a few days. It'll take me a while to finish the rest of this crud."

"Thanks man, I appreciate it" he said after storing all the equipment in his suit. _No reason one of us can't be cordial._

"Whatever crud muncher."

_Fuck I hate you_.

"Like I said, come back in a few days and you can have the rest of your junk" the boy genius stated with not so hidden disdain in his voice. He was looking smug perched up on his back packs spider-like appendages, Jinx reached up and bought the foul-mouthed youth down a few pegs by causing both of the packs right legs to fall apart.

_Ahhhhhhahahahahahaha._

Then she walked with X to the door ignoring Gizmo's outraged cries.

"How do you do that?" Red X asked gesturing with his head towards an angry Gizmo.

"Magic hands" she said as X stepped through the now open door.

"Well one of these days you'll have to show me what else those hands of yours can do" he said in the suavest _–is that even a word?-_ voice he could muster.

"Why not see where the night takes us?" she purred in response.

"Love to, but I already have plans for tonight."

_Damn._

he launched a grappel and moments later he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I wasn't going to have any real plot or anything in this particular fic but I'm fairly certian I can make it work, plus it requires less effort than writing another one later. So here's a short (like I do any other kind) update. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about this fic, probably not even the story line.

A Day in the Life: Red X

"We have a problem" Robin stated as soon as Batman's cowled facade appeared on the giant monitor in Titans Tower. Robin was flanked by the Titans, all of whom were looking mystified at the image of the Dark Knight, barely visible amongst the shadows in the cave. Robin didn't wait for a reply, knowing it wouldn't be forthcoming. "What's the Joker been up to lately?" the Titans flinched at the psycho's name, then again at the look now on Batman's face. Robin continued. "I hope I'm wrong, but I have reason to believe he's planning something in Jump." Robin waited as Batman checked over the file he'd been sent.

"I'll look into it." and the connection died. The Titans breathed a sigh of relief.

"Dude what kind of crazy criminals you have in Gotham!? I was scared out of my mind and I didn't even do anything!" Beast Boy complained.

**Beep Beep Beep**

A report came up on the monitor.

"Robbery in Progress at the Museum of Natural History. Titans Go!"

* * *

X was furious.

He was in the middle of another perfect heist, in the process of replacing a rare star shaped crystal formation with an exquisite fake.

_No one will notice it missing for a good long time_, _if at all._

When his communicator buzzed breaking his concentration, he almost set off the motion sensors. Almost. He cautiously opened the device and peered at the screen.

'_Own man' my ass, still checks in with Brucie._

"What's the Joker been up to lately... I have reason to believe he's planning something in Jump."

This time, the alarm did go off.

X was furious.

* * *

Is Joker really in Jump? And why is X so pissed about it? The answer to these questions and more on next weeks episode of Who Gives a Rats Ass. I'm kidding it'll be here, just maybe not in a week...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I have a nasty habbit of easily forgetting stuff for large periods of time. Any way, appologies and enjoy!

Also: I don't own anything from the DCU and DCAU. I'm only writing this for fun and feedback.

Red X: A Day in The Life

"Dude, it's been forever-"

"Two and an half hours" Beast Boy glared at Raven for interrupting him.

"Shouldn't he have found something by-"

**BEEP**

"Dammit! AHHH!" his anger at being interrupted yet again instantly turned to fear of the Batman, who was now looking directly at _him._ Beast boy turned into a mouse and climbed up Robin's leg to hide in his utility belt.

"It's not Joker. He's... indisposed right now."

The image shifted to a darkened hospital room, machines were blinking and tubes of various sizes were running into a still figure lying on a hospital bed. Someone was sobbing. The camera shifted to night vision and the figure turned to be Joker, Harley Quinn was in a straight jacket sobbing in a nearby chair.

"They had a disagreement with Bane not long ago; they've been here ever since."

* * *

X's day had gone from bad to worse. He managed to get the crystal he was after, but since the alarm was tripped his employer was refusing to pay him more than a third of the promised pay. He was brooding on a rooftop in central Jump, contemplating the merits of leaving a trail of bread crumbs for the Titans to follow to his former employer. He quickly pushed the idea away, honour among thieves and all that.

_Stupid honour._

His communicator beeped and he looked at the small screen. Beneath his mask his face had lost all color.

_Fuuuuuck._

* * *

Three days later and Batman was cloaked in shadow on the roof top adjacent to Gotham's First National Bank. The roof top access was suddenly thrown off its hinges as Bane forced his way through. A bunch of other thugs followed, carrying _a lot_ of stolen cash, hidden in cliché burlap sacks. He was making no effort to hide his presence as his thugs piled the cash on the roof and set up an intricate lighting system, so that they could see him coming. The lights switched on, bathing the rooftop in brilliant illumination. It was short lived however as movement on the Bank rooftop caught Batman's attention moments before the lights began going out, one by one, slowly cloaking the rooftop in darkness. Until the quarter moon was the only illumination.

* * *

A/N2: I'm currently working out some wrinkles on the next chapter, hopefully I'll have it up in a few days. Be good to each other, and remember that feed back is always welcome.

Later Days,

-kobez-


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Only writing for fun and feed back. And because I think the rest of the world is entitled to my interpretation of things.

A/N: I know that in the comics Bane is really smart and all that, but I decided to go with the idea that once the Venom took over his intelligence would considerably lessen. Basically I'm going with a slightly modified version of the Bane on the older Batman movie with Mr. Freeze. I hope it's acceptable

Red X: A Day in the Life

X was standing on a roof top adjacent to Gotham's First National Bank, silently working out any kinks his body had accumulated. He'd found out Bane's next target, broken into the bank and bypassed the security systems earlier in the week, implanting sensors to monitor the buffoons progress. The sensors were telling him he had roughly thirty seconds to show time. He finished stretching as he watched the nearly invisible form of the Batman awaiting Bane's arrival.

_Thank you bird boy. Sure active-cammo takes all the sport out of stealth, but it sure has its uses._

Then he'd remembered to do his ankle rolls and other stretches to ensure his body was loose and warmed up for the coming action.

_Can't have any untimely cracks giving me away._

Bane and his cronies finished their poorly executed heist with a loud sloppy escape involving an intricate, though visibly flawed network of lights to illuminate the roof top, and theoretically prevent Batman from getting too close undetected.

_It's truly frightening that no one has seen the glaring flaws in this plan. The lights should be facing outward; searching for Batman while having the added benefit of covering them with the glare... and why point spot-lights at more spot-lights? It would be easier and cheaper to use a few flood lights. And anyone with half an IQ point would know not to rely on the existing power grid._

The sheer stupidity of the people involved gave him pause for a moment before he acted. Tossing a low yield EMP grenade near the power box that the would-be thieves were drawing power from. Counting to five he sprinted across the roof as the lights began to blink out, he leaped the gap effortlessly and landed without the faintest whisper of his arrival. Now the roof was shadowed enough that your eyes could play tricks on you and when he deactivated the suits cloaking feature only his skull mask and crimson X would be visible.

* * *

Marv was riding a major adrenaline high. Banes plan had gone off without a hitch so far, and with a take like this, he'd get ten maybe twelve grand.

_And with all these lights there's no way Batman would show his face._

That's when things went south. The roof top was instantly plunged into darkness. He blinked his eyes frantically, trying to make them adjust to the sudden darkness. The shadows cast by Gotham's ever present clouds covering the moon were playing tricks on his eyes. He looked around frantically and that's when the saw the black shape appear out of the darkness on the roof top.

"WE GOT COM..pa..ny..." the scream died on his lips as he saw it. The wraith was vaguely man shaped. It had a glowing white skull face and an angry crimson scar in the shape of an 'X' with the lower right hand tail crossing his right eye. Marv had never been so afraid, as the figure stood there seeming to look into his soul. And suddenly it was gone.

"IT'S NOT THE BATMA-" he felt a blow to his head and his world went dark before he'd even finished the sentence.

* * *

Bane wasn't as dumb as people thought, at least not with his new Venom. He'd had it modified to allow him greater intelligence and agility, at the cost of strength, a tactic he'd hoped would give him the edge he'd need against Batman. He watched as his cronies fell into unconsciousness one by one. Never able to get a shot off. Never even having a target to shoot at. Bane wasn't as dumb as people thought and right now he understood several things: one, this wasn't Batman. Two, this probably wasn't even human. And three, he was severely screwed. Finally the apparition was standing before him, gazing quietly at him for a few moments.

"Bane" it spoke in a grating metallic drone, its voice seeming out of place for such an ethereal figure. "You've hurt someone very close to a good friend of mine."

"Waddaya talkin' about?" he asked, having finally found his voice through the terror he'd been experiencing "the only person I hurt was that twerp Joker and he aint' got no friends. 'Cept that tra-" the figure had almost instantaneously closed the gap between them and was now crushing the giant mans wind-pipe with a very real, very strong grip.

Beneath his mask, Bane's face was beginning to get blue from asphyxiation, before he had the presence of mind to try defending himself. His vision was fading and the figure seemed to vanish by the time he struck out with a powerful blow, hitting nothing, he fell forward gasping for air. When he'd regained himself he stood up and looked for his attacker, he spun in all directions finding nothing. Suddenly the tube that fed the venom into his brain was yanked loose and he stumbled forward under a geyser of blood and venom. He was struck numerous times in various nerve bundles and pressure points and moments later his body was almost immovable, paralyzed and wracked with pain. He blacked out to the sight of Batman landing on the roof top.

* * *

Batman watched the strange figure appear and swiftly dismantle Bane's operation, when the new comer began brutalizing Bane he'd decided to step in. Bane was down for the count and this person was not welcome in his city. He leaped the distance to the bank roof and by the time he'd landed the masked man was walking away.

* * *

X had given up on beating Bane, having vented his anger and taught the oaf a lesson in humility. We was making his way to the ledge when he felt the odd sensation that he often attributed to instinct, knowing he wasn't alone, he stopped dead.

_Awww crap._

"Whoare you?" the Batman growled.

X turned to face the Dark Knight, saying nothing, keeping perfectly still and relaxed.

"Who are you?" Batman growled again.

"No one important." Came the clipped, metallic reply.

"Why were you here?"

"You heard it earlier, didn't you?" he taunted.

"Why is she so important to you?"

He considered his answer for a moment "She's my sister." And he turned and walked toward the ledge; he paused briefly and tossed a crimson 'X' shuriken nonchalantly over his shoulder. "Give my regards to Dick."

A/N2: X and Harley are brother and sister?? Maybe, maybe not. I have the beginnings of an idea on how I'll handle this, but as always your feedback is appreciated


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I write for fun, feeb back and because I think other people are entitled to my ideas.

A/N: I'm fairly happy with how this chapter turned out, but I'm having some doubts about the last two. What did you guys think?

Red X: A Day in the Life

Red X had a fairly intricate system of identities and contingencies that he had set up somewhere between three and five years ago so that if he had to he had to abandon an identity he could do so easily and without raising too much suspicion. He kept the cash from his heists in a safe in his home and deposited money regularly into the accounts of his other identities. Doing it all himself took a fair bit of work and organisational skill but it had the advantage that various people in various parts of the city have known his other identities for up to several years. So it was a reasonably simple matter to dump one identity and pick up any one of a half-dozen others. And after his overly cocky slip to Batman the other night, he was glad he'd been prepared. There was no reason to believe that Batman would be able to track him down, even if he hadn't moved, but you could never be too careful in his line of work. The identity he had now worked frequently out of town, so he could keep up the guise of his other identities in other cities.

Right now Red X was in steel city for a few days on a job. There was no real worry about people linking Red X's movements with that of his various identities for several reasons; One: Red X was rarely seen (unless he wanted to be, which was usually only in Jump to screw with Robin). Two: He'd been active as Red X in a city when that city's identity had been out of town. And Three: Red X was known to go to where ever the biggest prises were. Which was why he was in Steel City, home of the Titans East, There was an exhibit on Bach, Mozart, and Beethoven at the museum and a crooked classical music buff wanted some of their personal effects.

_Oh that poor dumb bastard actually thinks this'll work? heh heh heh _

Fulfilling the contract was easy enough so he gave himself a private tour of the museum, looking for expensive things to pilfer.

_Might accidently find something worth my effort._

Finally leaving the museum with his trophy's strapped to his back beneath his cape. He breezed across the roof tops of Steel City taking his sweet time in getting the pilfered goods to his current employer; he stopped off at his hide out and dropped off the other stuff he'd taken. When he'd gotten to the specified location he activated his suits cloaking feature and silently moved up to his client. The red haired man was in his early twenties leaning over the balcony rail of a very fancy hotel seemingly taking in the sights in a drunken stupor, X knew better. He seated himself on the balcony's ornate stone rail leaning comfortably against the hotel wall. He watched his client for awhile and when the man began to doze off he deactivated his cloak.

"Here ya go." He said, holding the bag out to the young man who was visibly spooked from a light slumber.

"Wow, I didn't expect you for a while yet" the client _Michael... something _spoke in a nervous voice.

"Yeah, yeah less small talk, more paying me" he said faking irritation.

"OH! Of course. Here." Michael said, taking a sizeable brick of cash out of his pocket and handing it to X, who flipped through the bills before stowing them in a compartment on his belt.

Michael took the satchel "Is everything good?" Michael asked, still nervous.

"Yeah, I'm good if you are." X answered nonchalantly.

"So it's a deal then?"

"I'm good if you are."

Michael smirked at X as Bumble Bee grew out of thin air and Mas y Menos blurred onto the balcony, handing Speedy his bow and quiver. X didn't even flinch.

"Come quietly X" 'Michael' spoke "you've been caught red handed."

"you know what's funny?" He asked, completely ignoring them.

"Enlighten us." Bumble Bee sneered.

"Wow, you guys are way more laid back than the Obsessive Wonder. I like that." He paused seeming to think about something before shaking himself back to reality. "But like I was saying, it's funny that you guys actually thought this would work." He stood up to stretch, looking more like he was standing on solid ground instead of balancing on a narrow ledge hundreds of feet above street level. "You wanna know what else is funny?" he asked, almost as an afterthought.

"What?" All four had moved into defensive stances.

"You guys just gave me twenty-five thousand dollars for a big pencil and loose leaf paper I bought at the drug store this morning. Then you agreed to the deal. Remember, no take-backs" and he vanished into thin air.

Speedy looked into the satchel that X had sold to him. Inside was a thirty pack of graph paper a large novelty pencil and a receipt. Speedy slapped his slapped his forehead and groaned "Ollie is gunna kill me."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Only writing for fun, feedback and experience.

Red X: A Day in the Life

"Robin-"

"Busy" Robin interrupted Batman as he ducked under a thrown length of pipe "I'll call you later" he came up driving his fist into a gangsters kidney. Batman wouldn't like being cut off but he'd get over it.

"I'll be waiting" Robin dove out of the way of an energy weapon's discharge and swiftly rose, throwing one of his trade-mark bird shaped shuriken, hitting the weapon's power-cell causing it to explode moments after the gangster threw it away.

It took Robin a few minutes more to round up the rest of the gangsters before he sent an automated call to JPD Head Quarters and shot a grapple line to the rooftop of an adjacent apartment complex joining the stunned Titans.

"Dude they were packin' some serious heat!" Cyborg practically screamed, referring to the half-dozen or so who were carrying assault rifles and energy weapons.

"Yeah, you sure you're not Meta?" Beast Boy asked only half-joking.

Robin chuckled "That's what I train for." Robin said stretching lightly "maybe if you came to more sessions, you'd be able to do that to." Robin stated in a voice so over-the-top serious that there was no way he wasn't joking.

"It's late" Raven stated "can we go home now?"

"You guys go on ahead. I gotta make a quick call." He said before flipping open his communicator. He was about to key the Cave's code when he closed it and looked just passed Raven.

"Raven I'm surprised you didn't notice our guest" he said as Batman materialised out of the night, causing everyone to jump except Starfire, who squealed and bolted behind Robin. "What can I do for you?" he asked as Starfire poked her head out from behind his back.

"I need your case files on Red X" Batman cut to the chase.

"Why?" Robin asked guardedly.

"He was in Gotham the other night."

"He's a master thief." Robin informed him "Broke into the Tower vaults and stole my Red X suit, never left a trace. As far as I can tell he steals mostly for the thrill. He's even helped us once or twice." Robin gave him the condensed version, as the other Titans stood still as statues.

"What did he steal in Gotham?" He didn't remember any alerts on his computer.

"Nothing, Bane did though. Red X stopped him."

"Not surprising, he tends to take it personally when other criminals beat him to the punch."

"As far as I can tell he showed up specifically to stop Bane." This gave Robin pause before something dawned on him.

"Wait, I've never mentioned Red X to you, how'd you know to come to me for answers?"

"He dropped your name before he left." Batman's tone was accusatory.

"A lot of people know I used to live in Gotham." Robin stated by way of appeasement.

"He dropped _your_ name." Batman tried again, adding extra emphasis on the word 'your'. Robin's face was devoid of emotion.

"Did he say why he went after Bane?" Robin asked stonily.

"Apparently Bane beat up his sister pretty badly" Robin knew he was talking about Harley Quinn.

"We already looked into her past" Robin reminded "her parents took in foster children, had dozens of them over the years. Her mom was a drunk and her dad was abusive, most of the kids got attached to her though. It doesn't exactly narrow down the list of suspects." Robin sighed.

"I know bu-"

"I just gave you my case files!" Robin snapped, suddenly irritated, knowing full well that Batman probably already had Barbra hack into the Towers mainframe. The Titans flinched, Starfire ducked back behind Robins back, Batman took the snap like Superman takes bullets.

"Just thought I'd extend you the courtesy." Suddenly he was gone; the Titans breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong with you!?" Cyborg screamed. "You just yelled at _Batman! The_ Batman!"

"OK _he_ is definitely Meta."Beast Boy was dead serious.

* * *

Batman was in his Jet streaking across the country back to Gotham. He activated the auto-pilot and pulled up the files Batgirl had sent him. After spending several minutes reading up on the Red X suits schematics he decided that Wayne Tech's Gotham branch was going to begin experimenting with Xynthonium.

* * *

"Whaddaya want barf brain?" _besides your jaw wired shut?_

"I have a challenge for you" Red X said instead "if you think you can handle it." he jabbed the boy-genius' ego.

Say what you will, Gizmo may be a jerk but he took pride in testing himself and coming out victorious where others would fail. "What can I do for you buddy?" he smirked, knowing full well that X would do his best to stump him.

"I'm sick of always having to steal Xynthonium for my suit, I need a device to power it" He paused "You think you're up to it?"

"Maybe." He said seriously "Xynthonium is highly unstable and capable of generating enormous power, I assume you want the device small?"

"Small enough to be transported by a single man, without hampering his mobility. Hopefully small enough to easily conceal, quiet to."

"It's a tall order but I'll see what I can do. Come back in two weeks and I should have some preliminary blue-prints, at the very least I'll know if it's possible."

"Alright I'll see you later then" He turned and exited the boy's lab, saying good bye to Kyd Wykyd, See More and Billy, who was still in awe that he got to dance with Starfire. On his way out the door he passed Jinx who was just on her way in "Later babe" he whispered, taking a minute to enjoy the bright shade of her cheeks as he produced a rose seemingly from nothing. He was gone before she recovered her voice.

* * *

A/N: I don't actually know anything about Harley Quinn's formative years so if it turns out that I'm wrong I plead ignorance, or creative license, what ever. Any way I hope you liked it, I have the next chapter mostly done so I'll have it up in a few days.

-kobez-


	9. Chapter 9

Red X: A Day in the Life

John Smithson was sitting reading the morning paper at a little coffee shop just off Broadmore in Jump City's east end. He'd only been coming here for a few weeks but he liked it. He was an average man of twenty-two with short dark hair and green eyes. He was about five feet ten inches tall with a slim muscular build concealed beneath a short sleeved button-down shirt and khaki pants. He had a plain face, the kind of person you wouldn't look twice at. His mannerisms were friendly and jovial while exuding an air of confidence and charm that immediately disarmed people. Like the waitress coming toward him, he folded the paper and set it to the side.

"You know you could just get the paper for free on your phone right?" she said as she plunked into his lap and putting down two coffee's, draping her arm over his shoulder.

"Well I could," he said, completely ignoring her flirtatious behaviour, causing her no end of frustration. "But then I wouldn't have to stop by Mark's Mag Stand on the way over here. I'd probably just skip my morning latte all together." Before adding "This place _is_ kind of out of my way."

"Then why come?" she asked knowingly.

"Because you guys make the best latte's in Jump City," he paused "and maybe because I have a little crush on this one waitress." He added shyly.

"Oh?" she questioned.

"Yeah, Anne is really cute." he joked referring to the kind old lady that bakes the coffee shop's various pastry's .

Choosing to ignore his comment, she asked instead "so when are you finally going to take me out?"

"what do you mean?" he asked "we have coffee together almost every day."

"I work here and I'm on my break." she shoved him playfully.

"I'll tell you what, you write down your number, and I'll call you in a few days."

"I'm off tomorrow." She blurted.

"Sorry, Kat. I'm busy with work for the next few days." His phone beeped "In fact I'm late for a meeting. I'll call you." He said picking up the napkin she'd jotted down her number on and stuffing it in his pocket. She watched him go and laughed when she saw that his latte was still on the table, untouched next to a five dollar bill.

When he rounded the corner he pulled out his phone and hit re-dial.

"Geez." The voice on the other end complained "I called you like three minutes ago! What took you so long?""'

"Well Giz some of us occasionally venture out of the lab and into the world." He jabbed "What's up?"

"Finished with the blue prints, just need your stamp of approval then I can start gathering the necessary equipment."

"Alright" he said, crossing the street and moving towards a well-kept condo complex. "I'll be there later tonight." He closed the phone and entered the building.

* * *

He entered the condo and closed the door, making sure to throw the dead bolt. He went to where his lap-top lay on the coffee table and signed in, after taking a moment to check up on his security systems he went to the Wayne Enterprises home page and saw that the paper was correct. Wayne Enterprises had their R&D department working in tandem with their Applied Sciences division, they had just begun exploring the untapped potential of Xynthonium, and were excited to announce some very promising preliminary findings.

He spent the remainder of the daylight hours hacking into the Wayne Enterprises mainframe. Being an experienced hacker and having enough common sense not to screw with anything, he'd never be caught. Besides he was only looking for confirmation on what he already suspected.

_Who do they think their dealing with? They can't seriously think I'm going to fall for this... it's so obviously a trap it's not even funny. OK maybe it's a little funny but that's besides the point. They probably expect me not to hit them until I'm out of Xynthonium, Dick might even have a way to monitor the suits Xynthonium levels, I haven't found anything but he is a competent enough lab-rat._

Noticing the darkening sky he exited the Wayne Enterprises mainframe and shut down the computer, going to his night stand he opened a hidden panel inside the drawer and punched in a code. His bed rose and shifted forward revealing set of doors. The doors hissed open revealing the Red X suit and a full stock of equipment for when the suits power gave out. Dawning the suit and sealing the storage place he went to the window and looked out. As usual, no one was in the alley he took a second to enjoy the view from twenty stories up before leaping out the window. He took a moment to enjoy the weightless feeling of falling before launching a zip-line and swinging onto the roof top of a nearby building and sprinting towards Jump's industrial district. Leaping and swinging effortlessly between buildings, he was hardly winded when he arrived at the Hive hideout an hour later and knocked on the steel reinforced door. After being let in he went to Gizmo's lab and looked over the blueprints Gizmo had worked up.

"This is really impressive stuff" he decided "how small will the finished product be?"

"About as big as a medium size frying pan" he said after considering some calculations.

"How heavy?"

"I wouldn't strap it on and go head to head with the Titans until I'd at least worn it for a bit. After a day or two you shouldn't even notice it."

"Sounds good, when can you have it ready"

"Whoa hold on a sec snot-rag this isn't like your little gadgets, I'm gonna need some special equipment, a sample of Xynthonium, and some serious cabbage."

"Money is no problem, and I have a sample of Xynthonium right here." Gizmo's eyes almost popped out of his head when X handed him a quarter vial of Xynthonium. "Tell me what you need for equipment and I can get it for you. If not, your fee will be adjusted to accommodate the cost of building that as well."

After taking the Xynthonium Gizmo said "If money is no issue I can just add a few hundred grand to the bill and build the stuff I need."

"Yeah do that. What's it gonna cost me?"

"Ballpark? Under two and a half million."

X considered for a moment "It's doable." He nodded.

"How much power will it be able to generate?"

"comparatively? About the same as would be produced by a third of its mass of Xynthonium."

"That's pretty impressive Gizmo. Even for you" Gizmo blushed at the compliment "How long?" he asked

"four months, tops." He promised. X knew that he would deliver.

"Alright, give me a few days to get the money together and it's all yours." He said already leaving the Lab. The other Hive kids were out committing petty crimes or dancing at a club or something, so he left silently and vanished into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: sorry about the delayed update but I thought the timelaps between updates would emphasize the gaps in time between chapters 9 and 10. I now have a definate end in mind for this story, it whould happen in the next few chapters. Don't worry though, I have ideas for our favorite thief after this story is finnished though. Any way, enjoy.

Red X: A Day in the Life

It had been almost three months since he'd given Gizmo the money and Red X suit. He missed the late nights and the adrenaline rush that came with his chosen lifestyle. Things were even going good with the waitress for a while there, until she turned out to be one of those 'desperate women' she proposed to him on their second date. Needless to say that wasn't going on anymore. As much as he missed the suit and persona of Red X, John had to admit that it was nice to spend some time refurbishing his small security company. He now had a passive income of almost a million dollars a year, and legal access to the schematics and security details of almost a dozen wealthy corporations.

The time off and a full eight hours sleep every night had done wonders for him physically; he'd improved his game exponentially since his last tangle with the titans. He looked forward to doing it again.

_As soon as Gizmo finishes on that power source. Until then I have the very important task of swimming laps while that crazy hot lifeguard pretends not to check out the goods. _

-------------------------------------------------

When Gizmo called he'd been ecstatic, he had been inactive as a 'villain' for over four months, and it felt great to slip into a simple ski mask and dark clothes.

_The Red X suit this aint, but it's still nice to be out again._

He leapt out his window and made his way across town to the Hive Five hideout in the industrial district, it only took him half an hour. He wasn't even breathing hard. True to his word, Gizmo's device was small and light. One thing he hadn't mentioned was that the device created its own power. X was impressed, after dawning the suit and power pack he couldn't even feel it. It didn't hamper his mobility at all and you couldn't even see it beneath his tattered cape. Being part of the suit, you couldn't even see how or if it was secured to his back.

_Bruce and Dick are going to hate this. I can't wait to show 'em._

"Thanks Giz." He touched his belt and nothing happened, he touched the belt again and the suit didn't respond.

"Gizmo, what the fuck? The whole idea behind making the power pack was so I could use the suit's tech." He paused, shaking his head "and there's something wrong with the eyepieces."

Gizmo sighed and hung his head for a moment before responding.

"Look puke face. The eye pieces are fine. That's you HUD."

"My hud?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Heads up display. It'll display all sorts of important data. Range, distance, height, wind speed and so forth. And if you'd quit being so damn impatient I could show you how to configure the special features."

----------------------

Five and a half consecutive hours was more time than any human should be forced to spend with Gizmo. That being said, he was a genius. Red X loved the suits modifications. Thanks to some of the cutting edge tech Gizmo had installed the suits operation was completely hands free, relying instead on looking at icons on the HUD or monitoring brain activity to activate the suits various features. And the power pack was amazing; light weight, undetectable, untraceable, and able to convert almost any type of energy into power for the suit. He inserted the last of his Xynthonium into the power belt and strapped it to his waist.

_Time to play._


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I kow it's been a while, and I'm sorry for the wait, but I started a new job and it takes up a lot of my time and energy. Any way, enjoy the story:D

Red X: A Day in the Life

Red X had been wandering around Jump City's Museum of Science and Technology for the better part of thirty minutes, he'd been out of the game for far too long and he was almost dying to once again show Robin and his Titans up in a fight, and he was becoming slightly irritated that the afore mentioned super group had yet to show. His instincts told him that people were behind him.

"Jeez, I was beginning to think I'd gotten too good at evading security." He addressed the Titans. "That has to be some kind of record," he added, "in the bad way." Red X turned to face the Titans. All four of them.

_Wow. Are these guys really __**that**__ lost without Dick running the show? ... I think I'll ask them that._

"Are you guys really that lost without your fearless leader?" He taunted. "I've been waiting for you losers for almost half an hour."

"We thought you'd like an extra thirty minutes of freedom before we haul your sorry butt to jail." Apparently Beast Boy was the official spokesman in Robin's absence.

"Right. Cuz that's worked well in the past." He teased. "And now you're a man down. Your best man, by the way. What do you really think you can do without him?"

"This!" Cyborg tossed several pellets at Red X as Raven erected a containment field around the elusive Thief, trapping the thief in with the pellets.

The pellets began to hiss as smoke escaped from the pellets and began to obscure the image of the Thief. After several tense minutes Cyborg gave Raven the nod to lower the field and allow the air bourn sedative to disperse into the air.

After several seconds the haze cleared revealing and empty floor. Red X was gone, the Titans stared in disbelief.

"That wasn't a very exciting magic trick."Red X was casually sitting behind the Titans on a display case that looked like it contained some very valuable artefacts. The Titans turned as one and gawked at Red X. "See if Robin were here he would have noticed me long before now." He pointed out. "And he'd have attacked a long time ago."

Red X gracefully vaulted over the Titans shooting an X as he did. The Red coloured light projection hitting a case next to where Red X landed, he reached into the X and through the glass to grab a fistful of computer disks, and launching a grapple line to the ceiling and vanishing through another Red light projection onto the roof.

A black raven deposited the Titans onto the roof seconds after Red X disappeared from their sight. All the Titans found were the disks.

_Well that was anti-climactic. I mean really, the least they could have done is try and attack me. Some heroes they are without the traffic light holding their hands._

------------

Red X was becoming agitated, he had called the Titans out almost a dozen time since that night at the museum, and each time not only had Robin not shown up, but it had been laughably easy to subdue and escape the Titans.

-----------

Robin was dying inside, he'd been incommunicado from his friends for over two months and worse he'd been away from his city for just as long. Being as territorial as Batman, it was torture pure and simple. But tonight the plan would begin to unfold. He'd been reluctant to ask for Batman's help but now that he had it was only a matter of days before Red X would finally be in custody.

--------------

"Lenny, tell me you have good news."

"It's Leonard, and yes I have good news, kind of."

"Kind of?" the man coughed as Leonard took a long pull on his cigar before blowing the smoke in his face. "Can you not do that?" he asked, he noticed Leonard's henchmen perk up slightly when he made a futile attempt to fan away the pungent smoke.

"Why do you need all this stuff anyway?" Leonard asked.

"I couldn't even begin to guess what my employer wants with it. He just told me to get him some of this Xynthonium stuff. I heard you know a guy who could do it."

Leonard was quiet for a time. On the one hand he wasn't supposed to contact Red X unless he specifically asked for work but on the other hand, this guy was throwing around some serious money. Leonard was snapped out of his thought by the man's nervous fidgeting.

"Alright, I'll contact him. He's normally very prompt, so check back in a few day and you'll have your answer, if not your Xynthonium."

The man shook Leonard's hand and left, leaving his bourbon untouched.

----------------

Red X slipped into the room and drew the curtains shut before removing the suit and replacing it in its storage place. That being done he had a shower, mostly to relax, it's not like he worked up a sweat fighting the Titans without Robin being there. He checked his home system and was mildly surprised to see a job offer; he hadn't even been looking for work.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm really sorry for this. I just couldn't find a satisfactory end for this story. I hope it's not too lame. R&R.

Red X: A Day in the Life

"Leonard, it's X. I'll take the job." That's what he had said two days ago. And he regretted it now that Batman and Robin were between him and the only exit to the Xynthonium storage facility. He couldn't teleport out with the Xynthonium because the room was insulated with Xynthonium dampers that made it more stable and completely neutralised its special properties. He'd have to fight his way out if he wanted to steal it.

_Sometimes it sucks to be a thief of my word._

He rushed the two heroes and quickly gained the upper hand, launching volleys of punches and kicks at Gotham's dark defenders. However, fighting two well trained and experienced martialartists wasn't easy and Red X was soon exhausted. He started accessing his suits Xynthonium based capabilities only to have his various X themed weapons fall uselessly to the ground. He made a reckless break for the door. If he could only get passed the two vigilantes he'd be home free. No such luck. Batman caught him by his tattered cape and threw him back into the room. Red X skidded across the floor, coming to a stop mere seconds before Batman hauled him up by his collar and glared that frightening glare of his.

Not being one to back down from a challenge, even in defeat, Red X looked right into the lenses of Batman's cowl, and what he saw surprised him. He could make out his own reflection, only the Red was disappearing from his suit, slowly being replaced by the color Blue.

_That's right, Gizmo made that power source for me. And it is obviously different from Xynthonium. Maybe this room's damper won't affect it._

Red X kicked off Batman's chest and flipped gracefully to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Well it's been fun, but I have to be up early for work. Later." And he activated his suits teleportation. The suit began to glow and hum, and he felt like his entire body was licking a nine volt battery. Then every thin went dark.

---------

Robin was shocked. Red X was almost totally exhausted but he had somehow managed to not only escape Batman's vice like grip, but execute a perfect back flip AND stick the landing. And now his suit was acting weird. The Red X on his face and chest were being replaced with Blue, the two colors swirling almost hypnotically as the Red slowly vanished.

"Well it's been fun, but I have to be up early for work. Later." The now blue X's began to glow, then his eyes, and soon his entire body was encompassed in a blue tinted light. Red X began to flicker and shift rapidly, almost like he was being viewed in a strobe lit room. The humming was becoming deafening, and with a loud boom, he was gone.

The room began to shake as sparks flew from panels in the walls and ceilings, and a digitised female voice came over the intercom.

_Warning, Xynthonium neutralization field has been compromised, all personnel please evacuate the area. Warning...._

Batman and Robin turned to leave before security and various technicians arrived. They were on the roof top when a pale blue ball of light began to grow in intensity, seemingly from nowhere. And suddenly Red X was standing with his back to them.

"I made it!" he screamed with exuberance "I'm home." He dropped to his knees, his shoulders sagging in exhaustion. Batman and Robin were still and silent and ghosts, no point in giving a target a jolt of adrenaline when he looked to be on the verge of passing out. Red X reached for his mask, and screamed in joy when it slipped over his head and to the ground.

"It's off! I can take it off again!" he was laughing hysterically, pulling wildly at his costume. He was almost out of the top half when wind picked up, causing Robins cape to flap before he could stop it. Red X turned and looked right at the two crime fighters. Robin was shocked to see that his eyes were a pale blue, completely void of pupil or iris. The glow intensified and he vanished. Leaving a dumb struck Batman and Robin trying to decipher what they had just seen.

A/N2: Like I said at the top, this is the end of this story, and I hope it was satisfactory, but never fear. There is a sequal to this story, that explains why Red X was so happy to take his suit off at the end. That story won't be up until I finnish another project. I'm working on a (hopefully dark)Titans fic, starring Slade and Robin (not slash), I need Beta's for this one, so if your interested, let me know.

-kobez-


End file.
